


The Kingmaker Lives On

by flickawhip



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even faintly historically accurate. Also, incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kingmaker Lives On

The Kingmaker's daughters. That was what everyone called them, even the husbands. Anne has come to seek Isobel, seek company. The two stand, hands clasped hidden behind skirts. Anne is pale, shaken, she has been horribly mistreated and yet she can still bear sons, she has born sons and lost them, lost them all to their fathers. Isobel had lost her first. Isobel is now stood staring at Anne, she has been trying not to and yet she can't stop herself. 

"Kingmakers."

Anne spits the words. 

"What lies."

Isobel smiles sadly, turns to embrace her sister, kisses her softly, as they once did during play. 

"It will be alright Anne... I'm with you now."


End file.
